The Stable Boy
by Mesoforte
Summary: The gripping tale of a kingdom in poverty, a king's solution, and the infamous Robin the Slayer. Chapter 11 up! Please R&R.
1. Robin the Slayer

Disclaimer: I no own Golden Sun, get the picture?  
  
I have finally decided to start something new that involves many different pairings. However, to see if your favorites are in here, you will have to read.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Robin the Slayer  
  
The kingdom of Imil sat in the northern reaches of Angara, its territory spanning the frozen wasteland. The luxurious outside of the icy castle and quaint homes disguised the slow decay in the people's wealth.  
  
The current king, Lord Conservto, had raised taxes for a third time and most found themselves lucky to have jobs. Throughout the kingdom, instant murmurs of revolt arose. Conservto protected himself, however, tightening the palace guard and sending for princes and knights from all around to court his daughter.  
  
In the deep torch-lit halls of the cold palace, an aged man sat, covered in the glistening blue and golden robes of his ancestors. The man's ancient white hair still held the faint teal shine of a Mercury adept, and his grey eyes showed the worries of the kingdom that rested on his frail shoulders.  
  
"Prince Piers of Lemuria is here my lord," a young blonde girl, clad in a white robe with a purple sash around her neck opened the tall brown doors to the king's inner chamber.  
  
A tall man stepped into the lavish room, his long cerulean hair tied behind his head, trailing down the silver clothes of his status. A cloaked figure followed behind, his entire body veiled in a black cloak.  
  
"Lord Conservto, I bare greetings from his highness King Hydros of Lemuria," the man's deep voice rumbled as he kneeled on the ground along with his covered companion.  
  
"It's good to see you Piers," Conservto dropped all formalities, and stood, his bones creaking with age. "Your visage has not changed even after twenty years."  
  
"Thank you," Piers looked to his childhood friend. "However it seems that the aging process just accelerated for you."  
  
Conservto laughed heartily, before turning Piers' covered companion, "And who is this you've brought with you?"  
  
"He is my advisor, Ivan. Ivan, show yourself to the king," Piers ordered.  
  
The boy pulled down the dark hood, revealing vibrant yellow hair that framed a young face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Conservto," The boy's violet eyes shone brightly.  
  
"I see that we're both intelligent enough to choose Jupiter Mages as our advisors," Conservto motioned to the blonde girl who opened the door. "She is Sheba."  
  
Piers smiled as they each greeted one another, but he soon stopped them, "I hate to bother, but why have you summoned me here?"  
  
"Ah yes," Conservto turned, muddled in thought. "I'm in quite a pickle, Piers. I fear for my life, for there is whisper of revolt within my kingdom. My only hope is for my daughter to marry and bear a strong heir to my throne." Conservto was interrupted by the doors being thrown open violently, and an armored knight stomping inside.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing in here?" Conservto demanded, recognizing the man's long sapphire hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"I wish to speak with you my liege," the man kneeled, waiting for acknowledgement.  
  
"Stand, and wait for my council with Prince Piers to end," Conservto turned back to Piers. "To make things short, I wish for you to marry my daughter."  
  
Piers's amber eyes widened from this request, however, his confused mind made him nod.  
  
"Good, good," Conservto and Piers did not notice the seething knight standing beside them.  
  
"Lord Conservto, this matter needs your immediate attention," Alex said through gritted teeth. "He has escaped our clutches and entered the kingdom."  
  
Conservto's face paled at this, his fear showing through, "I thought he was dead, killed in the conflict between the Venus and Jupiter Clans. Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, though none saw him. Only a shadow was visible as he slayed my entire troop," Alex slammed his fists together.  
  
"Who is this you speak of?" Piers interrupted.  
  
Alex turned to the prince, his sharp blue eyes piercing Piers's own, "We speak of the ultimate fighter, completely lost in the rapture of bloodshed. His kind has died out over the centuries and he is the last. We speak of Robin the Slayer."  
  
"Achoo," a sandy haired boy sneezed as he trudged through the snow meadow, his azure eyes locked on the royal stables.  
  
"Someone must be talking about me," he mumbled as he pulled his yellow scarf and blue tunic closer to his body.  
  
The harsh winds of the Imilian tundra vanished as the boy stepped into the dry stable, shaking of the snow from his body. Across the hay- strewn floor, by the horses, he could see his friend trying to feed a horse with a shiny red apple, though it constantly refused.  
  
"Garet, what are you doing," the boy walked up behind his spiky red- haired friend.  
  
"I'm just trying to feed this horse a good apple, Isaac," Garet turned to his friend, his brown eyes not noticing that Isaac had snatched the apple from his hand.  
  
"You can't just try to stuff it in their mouths Garet," Isaac reached out his arm toward the brown horse, the apple lying in his open palm.  
  
"Like you're an expert on horses," Garet remarked coolly, but gasped as the brown horse came closer and started eating the apple from Isaac's hand in large bites. He was even more startled when Isaac reached out a hand and lightly stroked the horse's mane.  
  
"So do we have to do any work right now?" Garet asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Our boss told us that since this is our first day as stable hands, we just have to feed the horses, saddle them up to ride when requested, and clean up before we leave," Isaac sighed, repeating the instructions. "So let's get to work."  
  
"But, I don't think that they like me very much," Garet watched the horses all around the stable glare at him.  
  
"Then you can get fired and go back to being a mercenary," Isaac reminded Garet of the alternative. "Then we can both be found by bounty hunters and killed."  
  
"Well if you put it that way..." Garet reached for a nearby wooden bucket and prepared to start feeding the horses.  
  
Inside the lush courtyard of the castle, blocked completely from the outside world, a cerulean haired girl sat by a tranquil pond, humming softly to herself. The sad tune rebounded over the open space, making an orchestra form one voice. Her gloomy tune halted however, as her sapphire eyes stared closer into the reflection of her pale face. Her reverie was broken however, when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Lady Mia, your father wishes your presence," Alex bowed in his bright armor, his smile somehow still visible.  
  
"Thank you Alex, you may tell him I am coming," Mia's voice was as melodic as her humming as she ordered Alex away. Soon she stood, brushing off her blue dress, and followed after.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Not much that I can say except REVIEW! 


	2. Runaway

Disclaimer: Own Golden Sun I do not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Here is the next chapter of Stable Boy, so get to reading.  
  
Random faces are scene separators as requested by Dracobolt.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Runaway  
  
Mia strolled through the inner castle, her long cerulean hair flowing behind. Doors flew by in the dim hallways as she hurried to one particular one. Slowly, her gloved hand turned the iron handle, the oak door creaking loudly.  
  
"You wish to see me father?" Mia asked through the open door.  
  
"Yes, please come in," Conservto pleaded softly.  
  
Mia daintily walked in, keeping up her royal image. Her sapphire eyes flickered from her father, sitting on his throne, to the man standing beside him. A look of confusion crossed onto Mia's pale features when she locked gazes with the amber-eyed man.  
  
"This is Prince Piers of Lemuria," Conservto introduced the man. "Piers, this is my daughter Mia."  
  
Piers reached forward with one hand, cupping it under Mia's, and brought it up to his lips, "It is a pleasure to meet one of such beauty."  
  
"Thank you," Mia blushed shyly at the compliment, though she was still baffled.  
  
"Mia," Conservto distracted the two, "it is my sincerest wish for Piers to court and after the proper time, marry you."  
  
"What?" Mia yelled, surprised to say the least.  
  
^(-_-)^  
  
Isaac stopped brushing the brown horse, which was quickly becoming his favorite. He could swear that he could hear the faint echo of a yell. His thoughts however, turned back to wondering when Garet would return with lunch.  
  
"Stable boy," a man's deep voice floated into Isaac's ears. "Bring me a horse."  
  
Isaac looked to the door of the stable to see a knight with long cerulean hair leaning halfway inside. Swiftly, Isaac strapped a harness and saddle to the brown horse that he had been working on and led it to the entrance.  
  
"Here you are, sir," Isaac handed the man the rains, keeping his head down.  
  
"What's your name boy?" Isaac could feel the man's cyan eyes drilling into him.  
  
"Isaac, sir. My name is Isaac," he answered, still averting his eyes.  
  
"I smell blood on you, boy," the man emphasized boy before jumping onto his horse. "Know that I, Alex of the Imilian Knights, watch your every move."  
  
Isaac stood unmoving as the man rode out, his mind completely lost. Memories ran through his mind, all revolving around his secret past. His mind was so muddled that he did not sense Garet's approach, until his friend yelled in his ear.  
  
"Isaac, I have lunch!"  
  
)  
  
"What do you mean by 'marry'?" Mia asked vehemently. "I thought that you said I was too young to be wed."  
  
"There are," Conservto paused, searching for the right words, "extenuating circumstances."  
  
"But why did you wait until now to tell me?" Mia demanded her face crimson with rage.  
  
"I'm sorry dear," Conservto pleaded. "Things were so busy with the villagers. I didn't have the time."  
  
"You never have time!" Mia yelled in his face, before storming out angrily.  
  
"Mia, wait," Piers tried to stop her, but Conservto's hand held him back.  
  
"Just let her be for now," he pulled Piers back. "Perhaps you would like to rest for a while; you have had a hard day."  
  
"Alright," Piers complied with the pleading, though he still looked down the hallway that Mia had exited. "Are you sure that she will be okay?"  
  
"Sure she will, my boy," Conservto lead the way out the door. "By tomorrow, she will be ready to accept the beginning of your courtship.  
  
@_@  
  
Mia ran to her room, a faint trail of tears trailing down her pale cheek. The fights with her father had become more frequent in the passing months, and this was only part of the escalation. She opened her door quickly, having made a decision before even thinking it.  
  
"I will run away for a while," she reasoned, "and make him worry."  
  
She rushed to her bed, thinking of how to get the clothes she needed. To her surprise there was a small bundle on her bed, with a note in Sheba's writing. "I have a feeling that you will need these," Mia read aloud. "Stay safe until you return."  
  
Mia smiled, glad that Sheba was her friend. She quickly opened the brown package, holding the white robes inside high. "Thank you Sheba."  
  
_  
  
The bright sky over Imil soon faded to darkness as the day gave way to the night. Lights went off in the houses all around as people retired to their respective residences or in some cases taverns. Two still wandered the streets, though, arguing on where to stay.  
  
"It would be cheaper to stay in the woods," Isaac put forth.  
  
"But the inn is nice and the rent is cheap," Garet countered.  
  
"We don't make enough to stay there every night," Isaac reasoned hopefully.  
  
"I only ask for one night," Garet pleaded. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, all right," Isaac finally broke. "Only one night."  
  
"Let's go to this one," Garet pointed to one particular wooden building, perhaps the oldest.  
  
"The P. P. Inn?" Isaac questioned humorously, staring at the sign shaped like a golden horse.  
  
"I think the letters used to stand for something, but they faded away years ago," Garet pushed the small door open and stepped into the warm building.  
  
O_o  
  
A white blur flew past the two Proxian guards at the gate of the Imilian castle, a slight jingle alerting them.  
  
"Saturos, did you hear something?" A woman with platinum blonde hair and magenta skin asked her gray companion.  
  
"No, Menardi. This late shift must be getting to you," the man locked his crimson eyes on the surrounding landscape, waiting for the golden glow of Sol.  
  
) ^(-_-)^ (-_-) ) ^(-_-)^ (-_-) ) ^(-_-)^ (-_-) (- _-) ^(-_-)^  
  
That was fun. Now for the...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reviewer's Spotlight-  
  
PyroDragon88- I am saying that it has windshipping and aquashipping, but the aquashipping is more of a secondary pairing along with imilshipping. Mudshipping is more of my forte. Thanks for the review.  
  
Dracobolt- Now you have humorous interludes between scenes. Thanks for the review.  
  
The 8BTFreek- Robin & Isaac, two parts of a whole...  
  
Of course, there are three suitors after Mia. Isaac, Piers and Alex. (If you get confused, just ask.)  
  
Thanks for the review.  
  
magical-flyingdragon- Thanks for the review. 


	3. Scarlet

Disclaimer: Me, own Golden Sun? I wish.  
  
Here is the next chapter of Stable Boy. Bon appetite.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Scarlet  
  
The P.P. Inn was packed with drunks, unshaven and reeking of alcohol. Isaac and Garet sat at the bar, Isaac listening to a retelling of Garet's escapades during the Alchemy War.  
  
"That's when my father forced me to join the Crimson Corps, so our clan could obtain the Golden Sun," Garet paused, thinking. "But when we finally reached Mount Aleph, it was gone. No one knows what happened it."  
  
Isaac frowned knowingly and sighed, "Perhaps it is better that the Golden Sun was not there. That much power is enough to drive a person insane."  
  
Garet saw the faraway look in his eyes, and decided to change the subject, "That's when I found a blonde drowned rat on the road home!"  
  
"Garet!" that did it. "I didn't look like that.  
  
"I'm only joking," Garet laughed. "You had that distant look in your eyes again."  
  
"Very funny," Isaac grinned evilly. "Why don't I just bring up your obsession with..." Isaac stopped when someone pushed against his back. He turned on the person glaring down.  
  
"Sorry," a high voice squeaked from under the white hood of the pallid coat, making Isaac wonder what a girl was doing in a bar.  
  
"No problem," Isaac turned back to Garet, who had turned pale. "Now what was I talking about?" he asked aloud, making Garet sweat.  
  
"Nothing," Garet tried to get out with his pride intact.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We were talking about your obsession with..." Isaac was interrupted for a second time by three men who were standing in a semicircle around the girl that had bumped into him earlier.  
  
"Now what would a pretty thing like you be doing in a place like this?" the first, a tall burly man, ran his long fingers through his greasy black hair. The robed girl stayed silent, however, her back turned.  
  
"Why don't you come up to our room, and we'll show you a good time," the second, a head shorter than the first grinned, but the girl still did not turn.  
  
"Please don't ignore us, we do not get girls in here often," the third, a short bald man, reached his hand to touch her shoulder.  
  
The sound of an unsheathing sword was heard and the bald man screamed in pain when he pulled back his arm, minus a hand. The room became very quiet afterward.  
  
"This woman clearly does not want to be in contact with any of you three," Isaac pointed his broad sword at the remaining two, ignoring the screams of the bald man. "So please leave this place, or die.  
  
A look of fear crossed the two men's faces, but it disappeared quickly, as they each drew a short sword from a random place.  
  
"You caught our friend by surprise, but you won't be so lucky this time," the two said in unison.  
  
Both men rushed at Isaac, one swinging over and one under. Their tactics were not very effective, though. In a blur of movement, Isaac was behind the two, his blade resting inches from the ground. Rivers of scarlet erupted from the two men's bodies as they fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"You both were foolish enough to sacrifice your lives for nothing," Isaac voice dropped to a growl. He turned back to Garet, but something was different. A crimson glow shone in his eyes, the opposite of its usual cobalt color, signifying a lust for blood.  
  
"Stop Isaac, that's enough!" Garet jumped and seized Isaac, holding him down. The malevolent flame in Isaac's eyes smoldered to nothing as he recognized his friend's voice.  
  
"Its okay now Garet," Isaac spoke shakily, while Garet helped him up. The crowd's volume rose again, showing the harshness of the time.  
  
"He is coming closer to the surface," Garet pointed out as he led them back to the bar.  
  
Isaac sighed, "I know, there isn't much that can halt Robin's thirst for a fight."  
  
*_*  
  
The two walked slowly out the inn doors, ignoring the stares of the drinkers. Garet hurriedly helped Isaac lean against the wall where he promptly colorized the wall. Garet patted his friend on the back, knowing his distaste for the sight of blood. After Isaac's vomiting session, he stood unsteadily, Garet supporting him.  
  
"That feels better," Isaac face seemed to pale more in the moonlight, a sign of his lie.  
  
"You really need to figure out how to control your darker side," Garet started walking, with Isaac leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"I know," Isaac looked down in shame. "It is just hard to contain the impulses now, especially after..." Isaac stopped, remembering that Garet did not know all of his past even after the months that they had traveled together.  
  
"Wait," the duo turned to see the robed girl approaching, this time with her hood down. Long cerulean hair flowed behind her as she raced to catch up with the boys, her pale face red with the cold. Her sapphire eyes stayed focused as the girl caught up with them. She bowed her head down, as a gesture of gratitude, "I want to thank you for saving me."  
  
Isaac smiled humbly, though he still looked exhausted, "It is nothing to concern yourself with."  
  
Mia seemed taken aback at Isaac's lack of arrogance, and looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay?"  
  
Isaac blushed, though it could have been mistaken for the cold, "I am fine, I just can't stand the sight of blood."  
  
"Halt," all three teens turned to see Alex, with a legion of armored knights surrounding him. He pointed to Isaac, his eyes glowing, "You have violated one of the sacred laws of Imil, and for that we must take you to the dungeon, stable boy."  
  
"Isaac only acted in defense of another person," Garet jumped forward in Isaac's defense, gesturing towards the girl.  
  
"And you have kidnapped the princess of Imil, this is punishable only by death," things were getting worse by the second as the knights slowly started closing in.  
  
"Think fast, Garet," Isaac hissed under his breath, hoping his friend was thinking better than him.  
  
"I already made the escape plan for the inn, it's your turn now," Garet whispered back.  
  
"Oh, alright," Isaac grunted. "Earthquake!"  
  
The earth below the knights shook tremulously, knocking the knights to their backs. Quickly, the four teens fled, racing down the city streets.  
  
Alex stood from the gaggle of knights, and watched the three's retreating backs. One thought ran through his mind, 'A Venus adept.' He remembered the scent of blood that he had smelt earlier, 'Robin the Slayer.'  
  
$_$  
  
Isaac, Garet, and Mia slowed in there running, stopping in a dark alleyway. They each took a few seconds to catch their breaths, before Garet started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Isaac asked between breaths. Garet just shook his head and turned to Mia.  
  
"Since we are your kidnappers, it would be nice to know the name of the kidnapped."  
  
Mia giggled, though not completely grasping the situation, and curtseyed, "I am Mia, Princess of Imil."  
  
"Well, I am Garet, renowned fighter," he bragged. "And this is Isaac, the best swordsman that I have ever seen." Isaac smiled, though his eyes were far away.  
  
"What are we going to do next, Mr. I am a renowned fighter?" Isaac asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know," Garet was unaffected by Isaac's mockery.  
  
"I know a place where we can hide," Mia looked at the two expectantly. This immediately caught their attention and she continued. "I have an old friend that lives here. We haven't seen each other in a while, but I still remember where she lives."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Yes, I feel that I can trust you," Mia smiled, not aware that she had left of two from her sentence.  
  
"That works for us, lets go," Garet laughed as their hostage led the way to salvation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reviewer's Response  
  
PyroDragon88- I don't think Mia was mad, just surprised in a bad way.  
  
Isaac and Robin are the same in a way. You find out more as the story goes along.  
  
I am trying to give Mudshipping, Aquashipping, and the dreaded Imilshipping equal spotlight in this one; though I think I am failing horribly...  
  
Thanks for the review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gah! Only one reader. Its the beginning of Alchemy's Elements all over again! 


	4. Past Acquaintances

Disclaimer- Own Golden Sun, I do not.  
  
I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had TAKS testing last week, and it knocked my schedule out of sync. I also have started an original fiction. Check my bio for the address.  
  
Now to start the chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Past Acquaintances  
  
In the darkened throne room, Conservto sat, seeming older than ever before. His craggy hands were wrapped around an amulet, golden with a blue sphere at its center, his present to his daughter.  
  
Three loud knocks rang at the oak doors and Piers spoke through, "Lord Conservto, I wish to speak with you."  
  
"Come in," Conservto's voice shook unsteadily as he watched Piers enter and kneel before him.  
  
"Is there any information on Mia's whereabouts?" Piers questioned, staying calm.  
  
"No there is not," Conservto sighed. "However, I'm sure that Alex will report back soon." No sooner than he had uttered these words, the doors burst open, Alex running inside.  
  
"My king, we have found Mia," Alex seized Conservto's shoulders, shaking him. "I need our best fighters, now!"  
  
Piers and Conservto looked on in surprise as Alex slammed his hand into the wooden throne. Finally, the king regained his composure, and quieted Alex, "I know that you're worried about my daughter's well-being, but why so you need the fighters?"  
  
"The two men who captured her are adepts, and I suspect that one is Robin," Alex held his ground unshakingly.  
  
"Have you proof of this?" Conservto stood, staring Alex down.  
  
"He is a Venus adept in the company of a Mars," Alex tried weakly, seeing the whole in his argument.  
  
"Yes, and we have many Venus adepts within our kingdom. Should we assume that each is Robin?" Conservto asked, staring down at Alex, even though he was a whole head taller.  
  
"No," Alex grudgingly admitted his error. "But Mia is in the man's clutches. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"The answer is simple," Conservto looked to Piers. "If the kidnapers are aligned with earth and fire then we should send you and Piers along with Ivan and Sheba."  
  
Piers instantly kneeled, keeping his head low, "Thanks you, your majesty. I'm happy that you would give me the opportunity to rescue my love."  
  
Conservto placed a hand on Piers' shoulder, "Go with my blessing." The tow started to leave, but Conservto halted them. "It this boy is truly Robin the slayer, I want him alive and in my torture chamber."  
  
---  
  
Mia, Isaac and Garet filtered silently though the dark alleyways of Imil, Mia leading the way. They dodged from shadow to shadow, trying to avoid being seen. Soon they stepped form the omniscient city and into the white meadows surrounding Imil. A small cabin sat not far from them, a tiny plume of smoke rising from its chimney.  
  
"Is that it?" Garet gazed warily at the structure.  
  
"Yes," Mia started forward first, making a winding path along the way.  
  
"I sense a familiar aura," Isaac glanced around, studying the opaque landscape.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Garet started to follow Mia's path. "We can handle anything."  
  
---  
  
An enticing scent filled the warm cabin, stretching through the small house. A woman sat in front of the iron stove, twirling a few strands of her long lavender hair around her fingers as she watched a stew simmer on the top of the stove, her lilac eyes entranced. A strong gloved hand suddenly gripped her shoulder gently, crinkling the grey fabric.  
  
"Are you okay Hama?" the woman looked up, only to be caught in two pools of dark brown. Slowly she reached a hand up to brush a few brown bangs from the man's forehead, letting her hand rest on his cheek afterward.  
  
"I'm alright Felix," she ran a finger across his face, drawing imaginary lines. "I just felt that something awful was about to happen."  
  
Felix drew Hama in close to his chest, letting her head rest against his green tunic. "It's alright," Felix breathed softly, letting himself comfort her while drawing the same relief from her. "It's probably just a bad dream."  
  
"Brother!" the pair instantly parted as a girl sprinted into the room, her brunette hair flowing behind. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"We're having stew Jenna," Hama went back to stirring the concoction before finally taking the pot from the stove. "It's ready!"  
  
Jenna and Felix were seated on the table instantly, Jenna smoothing her red dress while Felix talked to her. "How was work?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Some idiot tried to touch me," Jenna started out, letting her brown eyes appear innocent before they hardened. "He was imbedded in the door for an hour."  
  
Felix laughed at his sister's short tale, watching her break out in giggles at the same time. The hysterics continued until Hama came in, placing individual bowls at their places. Finally, she sat, letting their group form into a complete family. "How was work today?" Hama turned to her husband questioningly, though with her abilities there was no need to ask.  
  
"Guard duty is as boring as ever," Felix commented, reaching for a spoon. "Imil is so far north that not even the lowliest bandits would bother to come. Saturos told me a good rumor though; he said that Robin the slayer was nearby." Felix and Hama watched silently as Jenna went into a fit of giggles.  
  
"He disappeared in the final battle in the Alchemy War, right?" Jenna smiled. "It is probably just some lowly warrior that wants to look good."  
  
A soft knock sounded at the door, dragging the family from their meal. Felix stood impatiently, preparing to answer the call, but Jenna beat him to it, racing to the front door. Slowly the door creaked open, letting in the freezing wind as Jenna looked outside at the person who had knocked.  
  
---  
  
Jenna's scream shook the frail dinner table, pulling both Felix and Hama from their meal. In an instant, they were at the door, ready to save Jenna. However, they were caught by surprise to see Jenna with her arms wrapped around an old friend. Felix and Hama grinned knowingly, remembering the princess of Imil.  
  
"How are you, Lady Mia?" Hama stepped forward after the two friends greeted each other.  
  
"Fine Miss Hama and Sir Felix," Mia curtseyed to the pair. However, Felix did not respond, he eyes looking past her to the duo that emerged after her.  
  
"Robin," Felix gulped, letting his eyes study the man that he thought was dead. "It can't be."  
  
"What's wrong, Felix?" Jenna looked to her brother, seeing the worry that was etched on his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot," Mia turned and motioned for Isaac and Garet to step closer. "These are my friends, Isaac and Garet."  
  
"Hello," Garet greeted, but Isaac remained silent, his eyes locking with Felix's.  
  
"Felix," Isaac said, remembering his friend.  
  
"Robin, or is it Isaac now?" Felix smiled grimly.  
  
"Isaac will do," he said, his eyes plainly saying that he would explain later.  
  
"Please come in," Hama motioned the rest inside, leaving both Isaac on Felix alone. "You all must be hungry."  
  
---  
  
The two men stood outside, letting the night slowly age as they stared each other down. Finally Isaac spoke, breaking the silence, "Your wife is a Jupiter adept."  
  
"Yes she is," Felix nodded. "You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"That's what the rumors are," Isaac remained as cryptic as Felix, each giving away only what they had to.  
  
"Should I start or should you?" Felix dropped his guard.  
  
"You can, my story is best saved for last," Isaac sat on the cold ground, with Felix following suit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
That's it for this chapter so please review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Reviewer's Responses-  
  
PyroDragon88- Or you can say that Isaac is Robin's lighter side. Alex doesn't really know the Isaac/Robin connection, but he suspects. Thanks for the review.  
  
Dracobolt- Thanks for the review.  
  
blackarrow92- Sorry, I guess that this story will just have to be ruined. Thanks for the review.  
  
magical-flyingdragon- Robin is the direct translation of Isaac's Japanese name. They just changed it when the game was released in America. Thanks for the review.  
  
High King Isaac- Imil is definitely one-sided in this story. The aquashipping becomes two-sided at the last chapter, I think. Its fun to give characters multiple personalities. Thanks for the compliment and review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
See you guys next chapter when we find out what Felix and Isaac have been doing in their spare time. 


	5. A Tale of Two Views

Disclaimer: Golden Sun is not mine to own.  
  
I'm sorry for the long wait in updating; my schedule was busy this week. Now without further ado, the next chapter.  
  
A Tale of Two Views  
  
A cold wind blew as Felix started his narration, his eyes glazing over as he recalled the past events of the years, "During the final battle of the Alchemy War, just as you had left to obtain the Golden Sun, I and the rest of the Venus Clan fortified ourselves at the base of Mount Aleph, preparing for an attack. There were very few of us left after the long fights to reach Vale, but we were ready to defend that spot to the end." Felix paused, his eyes betraying the great sadness that gripped his heart.  
  
"What happened to them after I left?" Isaac frowned, already guessing the answer.  
  
"The four clans came at each other unrelentingly, there were very few adepts who survived the first battle, but still everyone fought on. That was when it happened, a bright flash illuminated the sky, stopping everyone instantly. Every adept there dropped their weapons, some falling down to their knees. As soon as the light vanished, the survivors rushed to the summit, only to find that the Golden Sun was gone. The war ended after that, each country signing a treaty and returning home. However, the clans experienced a great many losses on that day, reducing even the Venus Clan to one small town by the Venus Lighthouse," Felix paused, turning his back to Isaac. "I left Lalivero after that, and headed north. I met Hama, and we have both lived together peacefully since then. Now enough of my boring escapade, tell me what happened to the Golden Sun."  
  
"The power of Sol..." Isaac stared off into the setting sun, letting his eyes become inflamed. "I found what we had been looking for," a smirk crossed his face, "but its cost was too high."  
  
"What did it do to you?" Felix turned and grabbed Isaac by the shoulders, shaking him.  
  
"The Golden Sun was powerful. When it entered my body, I felt as though I was slowly being ripped apart, little by little. It ended after what seemed like an eternity, and I was exhausted, too tired to even move. After that I blacked out and reawakened on the bottom of Mount Aleph. I met Garet when he ran away from his clan, and he helped me recover."  
  
"Does he know about it?" Felix frowned.  
  
"No, he just knows about my darker side, produced by the corrupting power of the Golden Sun. We wandered around Weyward for many years, not really having a care in the world. I even visited Lemuria," Isaac smiled, remembering the peace that the island had brought him.  
  
"Why did you come to Imil?" Felix asked.  
  
"I sensed something strange drawing me ever closer to Imil, so I decided to visit. Then I somehow was entangled in a kidnapping plot that didn't exist."  
  
"Interesting," Felix shifted his gaze to the stars that were slowly appearing in the clear sky. "Let's go in and eat before your friends eat it all."  
  
---  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Hama asked Garet as he scarfed down her stew, making him go into a sudden choking fit.  
  
"A mercenary," Garet answered, feeling that he couldn't lie even if he tried.  
  
"What good is that job in this day and age?" Jenna condescended Garet, stirring her stew idly. "There are no more wars to fight."  
  
"Someone has to be ready," Garet reasoned, "or there will be no one to stand against attackers."  
  
"He is right," Felix walked in, looking at his guests. "We have an old barn further south from here for you three to stay in. It is warm and far from the road, making it a better place to hide than in the house. Isaac already left for there and is waiting."  
  
"Alright," Garet stood and started out the door. Mia started after, but not before thanking her kind hosts.  
  
---  
  
Mia and Garet walked through the white meadow, the loud crunch of snow sounding with each step. The land around them was quiet, no animals uttering their cries. The strange silence was lost to the two as they slowly stepped southward. Mia broke the resounding silence with a question, "Why did Felix call Isaac 'Robin'?"  
  
Garet halted in his steps, thinking silently, "Prince Robin of the Venus Clan was lost during the Alchemy War when he tried to scale Mount Aleph. I don't know if Robin gained the power of the Golden Sun, but I know that he and Isaac are the same people. Not even I understand why he changed his name though."  
  
The silence resumed as the two continued their silent march, until they came upon the old barn. "This is it?" Garet remarked sarcastically, looking at the many holes in the roof and side of the structure. Even the red paint was peeling with old age, not a good sign. He turned and smiled at Mia, "I guess beggars can't be choosers."  
  
---  
  
The old wooden doors creaked open loudly, allowing entrance into the archaic barn, as Mia and Garet ambled into its cold corridor. Again Garet found room for a cynical remark clutching his arms to his side, "Warm he says."  
  
"I think it's quite nice," Mia commented, staring around at the hefty amount of hay. Her eyes suddenly jumped to the ceiling, sensing a dark figure's descent.  
  
"At least it's far from the road," Isaac commented as he stood, his body covered in a black cloak. "Sorry for scaring you."  
  
Garet turned his back, embarrassed at being caught by surprise, "I'll go ahead and go to bed if you will take the watch." He barely waited for a nod before he rested against the straw, soft snores following him.  
  
"You should go to sleep to, Lady Mia," Isaac pulled the cloak from around his shoulders and wrapped it around her body.  
  
"Thank you," Mia blushed indecisively, before lying down in the hay, letting the long black cloak cover her body.  
  
Isaac sat down silently, listening to his companions' peaceful slumber, a small smile forming on his lips. The smile quickly faded though, as he primed himself for a long night.  
  
---  
  
Mia sat in the blackness of her subconscious, feeling the empty despair of loneliness. Nothing seemed to penetrate through her mind; no light could glow in the eternal darkness, leaving Mia to fight her demons alone. Suddenly, many bright streaks of light shot through the gloom, illuminating the shadows to erase the dark, letting Mia sleep in peace.  
  
---  
  
Isaac sighed complacently as he listened to the stale barn around him, nothing seeming out of place. A faint shifting of the straw alerted his senses, making him turn to the source of the sound. His cobalt eyes widened as they were caught in a sea of sapphire, bathing him in a gentle glow. "What are you doing up, Mia?" Isaac found he could talk after a time, his mind slowly regaining control.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Mia smiled as she sat beside Isaac, taking the cloak from her shoulders. "Would you like this back?"  
  
Isaac shook his head; his eyes roving Mia's face absentmindedly, "No thank you. I am used to the cold."  
  
A light smile graced Mia's face as she drew the cloak around her shoulders again, relishing in its earthly scent. Night slowly passed as the two adepts sat there, aware yet not acknowledging the other's closeness. Their thoughts wandered wildly, trying to stay away from there bodies.  
"What do you..." Isaac paused in mid-sentence when a sudden light pressure rested against his shoulder. Mia had laid her head in the crook of Isaac's neck before she had fallen asleep, her cerulean hair making him tingle. Isaac awkwardly reached his arm around Mia's shoulder, pulling her close for warmth, and soon joined in peaceful slumber, a peaceful interlude to the oncoming storm.  
  
---  
  
Piers, Alex, Ivan, and Sheba strolled through the streets of Imil, looking high and low. Nothing seemed to detour their path as the four slowly winded down the town streets as if Imil was empty.  
  
"Do you sense them anywhere?" Alex turned to Sheba, a malicious glint in his eye.  
  
"No," Sheba looked around furtively, "they may have left the city already."  
  
"Our search is not doing well now," Piers reasoned. "Why don't we try again tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," Alex turned in a huff, storming back toward the castle. "We will start first thing in the morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Shadowranger- Isaac is not evil, he is just uberpowerful. Thanks for the reveiw

PyroDragon88- Did the FelixHamma wierd you out. Blame BTFreek, he got me into the Oldersiblingshipping.

Thanks for the review.

The 8BTFreek- Its your fault that I'm into Oldersiblingshipping. (Joking) Thanks for the review.

magical-flyingdragon- In the Japanese version anyway. Hama is the lady you met at Lama Temple just before you entered the Lamakran Desert. Thanks for the reveiw.


	6. Innocence

Disclaimer- I don not own Golden Sun.  
  
I apologize for the late update, I have been going to work daily and not had much time to work on this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Innocence  
  
Soft moonlight played over the palace grounds, dancing slowly over the closed garden. Ivan and Sheba stood amid the tall grass, talking softly in the cold wind. Neither knew of the shadow that listened to their secret conversation, nor of the danger they were about to put themselves in.  
  
"Do you think that Alex is changing this search into an excuse to hunt down Robin?" Ivan asked, his violet eyes locking with Sheba's.  
  
"Alex has always been power hungry for the king's throne," Sheba said. "He probably wants the Stone of Sages that Robin is said to hold."  
  
"That means that he has been planning this for a long while," Ivan concluded, setting in the grass. "Also, it seems that the kidnapping of the princess fitted right into his plans."  
  
"You are right, Alex has been scheming the kings downfall for many years now," Sheba shook her head as she joined Ivan in the meadow. "I regret that the king has never taken my advice in this matter seriously."  
  
"It is sad that he will not listen to a Jupiter adept," Ivan nodded his head in agreement. "Perhaps we can move ahead of the others tomorrow and meet with Robin first."  
  
"Then we can find out if this kidnapping is a hoax," Sheba face brightened, suddenly wrapping her arms around Ivan in a tight hug. "Thank you Ivan."  
  
"You're welcome," Ivan's face colored, his cheeks burning red.  
  
"Sorry," Sheba released him reluctantly, her cheeks' shade matching his. "Let's go to bed," the pair stood, slowly strolling back into the palace, hand in hand, still unaware that they were being watched.  
  
--- (HAH! Windshipping. )  
  
In the highest rook of the tower, a single candle burned into the night, its light bright in the dark night. Alex sat at a table, surrounded by jars full of hundreds of different liquids. Silently, he mixed chemicals from the jars together, changing the color of the mixture in front of him. Wearily he picked up the quill beside him, jotting down the change in the substance and nodding satisfactorily. 'This poison should be enough to bring down the king,' he thought conspiratorially. 'Then I can get rid of both Piers and Robin, obtain the Stone of Sages and begin my conquest of the world!'  
  
A sudden flutter at his window alerted Alex, making him rush it. A black raven sat perched on the sill, its eyes holding a malicious glow. A mute message passed between the two, causing Alex to cackle manically. "I can even get rid of those two brats in the process!" he cried out, his plan improving even more.  
  
--- (Very cliché villain scene.)  
  
Sol slowly peeked over the horizon, washing Weyward with its orange glow. A single beam crossed through the dark barn, catching Isaac in the eyes and waking him. Isaac started to stand up, but a heavy weight on his shoulder stopped him, Mia still resting against him. Cautiously, Isaac stood, still supporting the sleeping Mia, and gently rested her against the barn's wall.  
  
"Garet, wake up," Isaac made his way over to his friend and prodded him, evicting no response. "Garet, wake up!" this time Isaac called a little louder, waking Garet.  
  
"What Isaac?" Garet yawned sleepily. "Do you realize how early it is?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," Isaac ignored Garet's second question, "outside."  
  
"Alright," Garet sighed, standing and following Isaac out the door.  
  
---  
  
"Let's split up our search today," Ivan suggested as soon as he, Sheba, Alex and Piers made it out of the palace. "Both I and Sheba will search the surrounding countryside while you two search the city."  
  
"I think we should," Sheba seconded Ivan's suggestion.  
  
"Okay," Alex consented, starting to walk away. "Report to me if you find anything."  
  
"Where should we start Sheba?" Ivan asked as soon as the two Mercury adepts left.  
  
"There is an old barn that no one has used in years just outside of the city," Sheba suggested.  
  
--- (I swear, those two must be psychics.)  
  
Sunlight played softly over the soggy meadow, the snow from the day before melted. Isaac and Garet stood outside, leaning against the crusty barn walls, both looking at the wisps of white trailing slowly in the azure sky above them.  
  
"We have to get Mia back to the palace as soon as possible," Isaac put bluntly, though his voice showed great uneasiness. "The longer she stays with us, the more danger she is placed in."  
  
"Do we have to right away?" Garet whined. "Mia lightens the dismal air that usually hangs around us."  
  
Isaac smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation, "She does possess that ability."  
  
"Then we can wait a while?" Garet thought he had won.  
  
"No," Isaac shook his head, his smile fading. "The king's knights will be out searching for her and us. If we are captured we will be executed."  
  
Garet smirked, brushing the matter off as trivial, "Like those dogs could ever catch us. We would have to be completely asleep."  
  
"Be careful what you say, it may come back to bite you," Isaac lectured. "I still think Mia should be returned to the palace before this entire thing collapses on us."  
  
"Don't you think Mia should decide when she leaves," Isaac and Garet spun around, their eyes catching Mia striding from within the barn. "I may want to decide on a different course of action."  
  
"Fine," Isaac caved in instantly, though not knowing why. "Please make your choice princess."  
  
Before Mia could respond though, a male voice spoke out from the emptiness beside Garet, his tone humorous, "It's strange that the kidnapper would ask his hostage to make a decision."  
  
"I agree," a second female voice concurred. "Unless these two don't know what they are doing."  
  
"Sheba, is that you?" Mia's head turned wildly, searching the area. "Where are you at?"  
  
"Right here," the air beside Garet shimmered, two blonde teens coming into view, the boy holding a black orb and the girl clutching his shoulders. Quickly, the girl released the boy's shoulders, rushing to Mia, gripping the princess in a tight hug, "You had me worried."  
  
"Sorry," Mia apologized, the two drawing apart. "Who is this you have with you, Sheba?"  
  
"He is Ivan," Sheba blushed for some unknown reason as Ivan bowed, introducing himself. "He is Prince Piers's advisor."  
  
"These two are Isaac and Garet," Mia pointed to each in turn, watching closely as Garet greeted the two teens jovially, but Isaac held his pose.  
  
"You two are Jupiter mages," Isaac stated, the air seemingly burning with conflict. The temperature instantly cooled though as Isaac reached out and shook the two adepts' hands, smiling, "Well met."  
  
---  
  
Piers and Alex sat in the deep foliage just outside of the field, watching as these events transpired in stunned silence. From their position, it looked like Ivan and Sheba were working with the kidnappers. This obviously did not sit well with them.  
  
"Those dirty traitors," Alex spat, the temperature dropping drastically. "Can you believe what they have done?"  
  
"I don't know," Piers did not commit himself, still insure of what he was seeing. Something inside of him told him that he should trust Ivan's judgment, but Piers brushed it aside the instant he thought of Mia. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"They are of guard," Alex observed. "We will wait until Robin and the princess are alone before we rush in and capture both."  
  
They did not have to wait long as the large Mars adept spoke loudly, "I'm going to take these two to talk to Felix," departing with the Jupiter adepts, leaving Isaac and Mia standing out in the open.  
  
"Let's go," Alex ordered, the two Mercury adepts sneaking down the field toward their unsuspecting prey.  
  
---  
  
Isaac and Mia leaned against the old barn, their shoulders touching as they waited for Garet's return. Suddenly Mia broke the dominating silence, her voice shaking, "Isaac, there's been something that I've been wanting to talk to you about."  
  
"And I have something I wish to speak to you about," Isaac admitted, his eyes seemingly sad.  
  
You'd better go first," Mia could not think how to begin hers.  
  
"Mia, I..." Isaac paused, sensing an attack. Instinctively, he turned to cover Mia, using his back as a shield, his face directly in front of hers.  
  
"Isaac, what are you..." Mia started, blushing at the close contact, but stopped after she heard several thuds connected with Isaac's back.  
  
"Sorry Mia," Isaac grimaced as his eyes went blank, his body collapsing into Mia's.  
  
"Isaac are you okay?" Mia questioned frantically as she struggled to support Isaac's weight, eventually falling along with him.  
  
"I see that we've finally found you princess," Alex strode forward, a fading cerulean glow surrounding his body. Piers stepped forward afterward, bowing respectfully.  
  
"What did you do?" Mia shrieked as Piers threw Isaac over his shoulder, already starting the trek back to the palace, a somber expression on his face.  
  
"I only hit him with a few Ice Missiles," Alex smiled maniacally. "Now we must hurry back to the castle."  
  
"No!" try as she might, Mia could not stop Alex as he hefted her over his own shoulder, but she raised shades trying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviewers' Responses-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
PyroDragon88- Yes, Isaac is uberpowerful, but he fears his own strength. BTFreek will be glad that someone else likes Oldersiblingshipping besides me and him. Thanks for the review.  
  
BTFreek- I didn't make Isaac evil, I just gave him a darker side and a dark past. Also, you can take any of the requests that are floating in my bio. (I practically gave up on that project. And there's even an Aquashipping request in it.) Thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowranger- Basically, Isaac is a legend in Weyward because of all the Jupiter adepts he destroyed throughout the Alchemy War. Alex knew his past, and thought he recognized him, though he is not sure. Making him want to hunt Isaac down. Thanks for the review.  
  
magical-flyingdragon- Hama shows up in The Lost Age after Jupiter Lighthouse. Thanks for the review.  
  
sol's owner- Thanks.  
  
darklight- Thanks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seeya later. 


	7. Torture

Disclaimer- I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
I know that I have not been updating on time recently, and I apologize. I have had some trouble getting to my stories recently, but that will change soon. Please enjoy this chapter while I get to work on rewriting Nemesis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Torture  
  
The abnormally dim throne room was quiet when Alex entered, shooing the servants away after they had delivered Lord Conservto's evening meal. A mock smile of sincerity masked Alex's true intentions as he approached the king's throne, kneeling before the king as he ate.  
  
"My lord," Alex waited for him to finish before speaking. "We have found your daughter."  
  
"You have?" Conservto's face regained a brilliant glow that had been lost for many days. "Where is she now? Bring my daughter to me!"  
  
"I'm afraid that I cannot do that your majesty," Alex said condescendingly as he stood.  
  
"Why not?" Conservto demanded, standing to match Alex.  
  
"It is simple my king," the snide tone in his voice grew stronger. "You are dead."  
  
"What are you..." the king halted, staggering backwards and clutching his chest. His body sporadically convulsing as the king of Imil collapsed, his eyes going blank as he gazed at the ceiling. The king's final words echoed softly in the room, apologizing for an unknown misdeed, "I am sorry, Mia/"  
  
"Your time is over, old man," Alex took out a small piece of paper and a quill, placing them both beside the fallen king.  
  
---  
  
Thunderous footsteps echoed through the silent walls of the castle, rushing downward into the deepest recess, quickly approaching a tall wooden door. The door opened silently, allowing the feet to march inside the brightly torch-lit room where a single boy slept, chained on a cement slab, his sandy blonde hair soaked in sweat.  
  
"Wake up!" a commanding female voice woke Isaac, forcing his cobalt eyes to snap open. Light flooded his vision, causing him to blink rapidly. Experimentally, Isaac tested the shackles on his wrists and ankles, finding that he could not break them. Slowly, he turned his head, looking to the woman talking to him.  
  
"I see you have noticed the shackles," a red headed woman chuckled softly, closing her crimson eyes in delight. Carefully, she traced her finger over Isaac's cheek, her hard skin marking the woman as Proxian. "I am Karst, your personal torturer for this day."  
  
--- (Poor Isaac T-T Karst seems to have a personal vendetta against him)  
  
Two guards stood rigid outside of the princess's chambers, guarding the sobbing girl within. Neither moved as they kept there eyes focused outward, ignoring the cries of the princess. They did not see Alex as he approached the bedchambers, but both saluted the instant he came within sight, letting the knight through without a word.  
  
"What do you want?" Mia demanded, wiping her eyes dry and standing from her cerulean bed to confront Alex. "Haven't you done enough for one day?"  
  
"I regret to inform you," Alex ignored her questions, smiling menacingly toward the princess, "but the king has passed away just a few moments ago. We believe that our prisoner in the dungeons has something to do with it."  
  
"Father?" her eyes darkened, the weight of Alex's first words sinking in, followed by his second. "What do you mean? Isaac would never do such a thing."  
  
"Oh," Alex feinted shock, "but he was the only one in the castle with a motive to poison the king."  
  
"Liar," Mia growled, stabbing her finger toward Alex. "You were the one!"  
  
"Be as it may," Alex smiled confidentially, turning his back and walking to the door. "I will not be the one hung for this crime."  
  
"No," Mia fell to her knees the second he left, letting herself be overcome with grief, before a greater force welled up within her, a compelling need to help Isaac. Slowly, the wheels of her mind spun, formulating a plan to save her friend.  
  
---  
  
"Did you sense that," Hama, Ivan, and Sheba asked in the same instant, all of their eyes diverting to the cottage door. "The king is dead."  
  
"What?" demanded Felix, his chocolate eyes gaining a measure of worry.  
  
"The king has just been murdered," Hama confirmed, taking her husband in a tight hug.  
  
"I had better get Isaac," Garet started to leave, but Ivan stopped him, his face grim.  
  
"That will do no good," he warned mysteriously, his violet eyes shadowed darkly.  
  
"Why not?" Garet questioned forcibly, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
"They have already been captured," Sheba explained, standing beside Ivan. "Both Isaac and Mia are now in the castle."  
  
"Then we have to go rescue them!" Garet yelled, stomping out the door.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Ivan pondered aloud.  
  
"Yes," Jenna stood, barreling out the door, the other four following soon after.  
  
--- (Yay teamwork)  
  
"Why don't you speak?" Karst demanded, using a knife to cut along Isaac's already bloody exposed chest. "Do you not care for your life?"  
  
"..." Isaac remained silent, his eyes betraying the inner determination that burned within him.  
  
"Fine," Karst placed one of her hands on his flailed chest, her entire body glowing scarlet. "Burn until you scream!"  
  
"..." again, Isaac remained quiet, even as invisible flames roared within his body, heating him from the inside out.  
  
---  
  
"Why have you summoned me here, Alex?" Piers demanded as he marched into the throne room, his eyes boiling with anger as he watched Alex lounge on the throne.  
  
"I have called you here to command you to leave my kingdom, Piers," Alex stood, drawing a sword from his waist.  
  
"This is not your kingdom," Piers was livid as he glared at Alex. "What makes you think it is?"  
  
"This," Alex pulled out the paper that he had planted beside the king, summarizing its contents. "This is the king's final will that leaves his entire kingdom, including his daughter, to me. Now, will you please leave my kingdom before I call the guards to escort you out."  
  
"Fine," Piers caved in realizing he had lost. "But can I at least say goodbye to Mia."  
  
"Yes," Alex smiled, placing on a façade of kindness. "However, don't take to long or I might suspect something."  
  
"Thank you, your highness," Piers spoke through gritted teeth, contemplating a plan for escape in his mind.  
  
---  
  
Mia carefully stalked towards her door, holding her weapon, a chamber pot, high over her head, ready to knock out the unsuspecting guards the instant she left her room. Slowly, Mia turned the door handle, only to have it flung open in front of her, Piers entering the room hurriedly.  
  
"My lady," Piers bowed, still showing respect. "I must get you to safety."  
  
"Why?" Mia asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Alex has taken over the kingdom," Piers explained, before he grabbed her wrist, dragging Mia out the door. "I have no time to explain fully."  
  
"Wait!" Mia commanded the distraught Piers, yanking her arm back. "I won't leave without Isaac."  
  
"Where is Isaac?" Piers questioned, his eyes darting around.  
  
"I don't know," Mia sighed in confusion. "We were separated when you captured the both of us."  
  
"Why would you want to save him?" Piers demanded. "That boy is Robin the Slayer. He kidnapped you."  
  
"No!" Mia stopped him, her cheeks red with anger. "Isaac is a good person, and we must rescue him!"  
  
"Alright," Piers understood that he was getting nowhere and caved in yet again. "But we must hurry. It will not be long before Alex becomes suspicious."  
  
---  
  
The towering white walls of the castle rose high above Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, Felix, and Hama, a daunting foe in their quest to save Isaac and Mia. No point of entry could be determined from their vantage point, but Felix quickly took up the lead, moving the group around the walls.  
  
"There is a secret passage system built within the walls of the castle," he explained, his hands grabbing a handle imbedded in the stone walls. "I explored a few of them years ago when I joined the guard."  
  
"Are the passages safe?" Jenna asked as she watched both Felix and Garet pull the stone door open.  
  
"As safe as they can be," Felix tried to be reassuring, but failed as they opened the door, letting loose hordes of bats to fly away into the night sky.  
  
---  
  
"Tell me what you have done to our king!" Karst demanded as she raised Isaac's temperature further, ignoring his body's seizures. "The pain will only stop once you tell me."  
  
"..." Isaac refused to speak, letting the fire raging within him continue.  
  
"Stop," the door exploded open, Piers rushing in with Mia following behind, both a welcome relief for Isaac.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Reviewer's Responses-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 8BTFreek- Germany's keyboards are sure different. Hope your having fun in Germany. Thanks for the review.

PyroDragon88- BTFreek will be thrilled that there is another Oldersiblingshipper around. Glad you liked the windshipping. Thanks for the review.

Shadowranger- Alex is insane, that's why he's aiming at Mia, and Ice Missles make a thudding sound against leather armor. Thanks for the review.

magical-flyingdragon- Thanks for the review.


	8. Rescue

Disclaimer- I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
I am sorry for the late update, my computer contracted a virus and I spent all of yesterday fixing it. Here's another chapter form me. (That and I'm digging up all the information I can find on Tales of Symphonia. TT I want that game to hurry and come out!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rescue  
  
The loud clunks of multiple footsteps sounded through the gloomy corridors as Felix led Hama, Jenna, Garet, Ivan and Sheba down the snaking turns of the castle's interior. No words were spoken as they rushed through the darkness quietly, paying heed to the loud echoes of their footfalls.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jenna tried to whisper, but her voice was amplified in the dismal hall. The entire group stopped, pausing to rest as they waited for Felix to answer.  
  
"It should only be a little longer," he wheezed, not used to the rigorous running. "The passage ends at the king's throne room, so we must be careful."  
  
"Do you know where they are being held?" Ivan questioned softly.  
  
"Mia's probably locked in her room, and if we are correct about the king's demise then Isaac is..." Sheba halted her speculation suddenly, dropping to her knees with both Ivan and Hama following suit.  
  
Felix was at his wife's side in an instant, kneeling beside her and embracing her, "What is wrong, Hama?"  
  
Hama, Ivan, and Sheba all spoke at the same instant, their thoughts interweaving, "I sense Isaac!"  
  
"Where?" Garet grabbed Ivan by his shoulders, shaking the boy harshly. "Where are they holding him?"  
  
"Isaac is in the torture chamber," Sheba gasped, still kneeling. "He's in great danger!" The group wasted no time, instantly restarting their trek to the center of their enemy.  
  
---  
  
"Why do you want me stop, my lady?" Karst had drawn out a scythe and was holding it defensively. "I was ordered by Alex to find out what this man did to the king."  
  
"Isaac has done nothing wrong," Mia protested. "Alex murdered my father!"  
  
"What proof do you have of his innocence?" Karst stepped back, placing the long curved blade of her scythe against the silent Isaac's neck.  
  
"We have none," Piers dropped his head down, his face a flurry of frustration. "I only know that this boy has a good heart. Princess Mia has already convinced me of this."  
  
The scythe slowly lowered as Karst accepted Piers' words, her head drooping downward until her face could not be seen. "Perhaps I should go and have a talk with the king," Karst's face was grim when her head raised, her eyes seething with anger. She quickly stormed out of the room, leaving Mia, Piers, and the bound Isaac behind.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Piers wondered as the room quieted once again.  
  
"Probably to find Alex," Mia mused momentarily before her attention refocused on the reason they were here. "Isaac!" she yelled, rushing to where he was chained to the stone slab. A faint groan answered her cry as Isaac struggled against the bonds around his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Hold on a second," Piers requested as he loosened the binds, finally freeing Isaac.  
  
"Thanks," Isaac barely managed to gasp out as Mia helped him into a sitting position, holding up his battered torso with her arms.  
  
"We need to hurry," Piers pointed out, but tried to do it nicely.  
  
"Alright," Mia struggled to lift Isaac, but he instantly slipped from her grip, falling back onto the stone slab.  
  
"Let me carry him," Piers hefted Isaac over his shoulder, starting his walk out the door. Mia however stood still, staring after them until Piers called back to Mia. "I won't hurt him, Mia. We aren't enemies."  
  
The trio marched quickly down from the torture chamber, heading towards center of the castle, unaware of what was happening around them.  
  
---  
  
"Alex!" the door of the throne room exploded open, letting Karst in. Alex sat in his throne unmoved by the violent behavior of the Proxian, his mind set in a state of arrogance.  
  
"What is it you..." Alex paused in his words as Karst held out her scythe, advancing carefully toward him.  
  
"I have spoken with the princess," Karst growled as if it explained everything. "I know who the true killer is."  
  
"Really," Alex moved a hand behind his back, using his psynergy to form a long shard of ice. "And who do you believe did it?"  
  
"You did!" Karst yelled, rushing at Alex with her scythe, unaware of the threat that Alex was.  
  
---  
  
Loud echoes of two people arguing filled the dim passageway, alerting Felix that the tunnel would soon come to an end. He motioned to his friends to quicken their pace until the group finally reached the end, pausing as Felix and Garet moved out into the now quiet throne room, checking for any people while the others stayed within the tunnel. They both returned stone faced, motioning for the others to follow.  
  
"What happened in here?" Sheba asked, staring at the bulge in a blue cloth hanging on the stone wall.  
  
"Nothing," Felix answered hastily, quickening his pace to exit the room, his eyes hidden in his long brown bangs.  
  
--- (I apologize for this scene. I really did not want to describe Karst's death.)  
  
Alex ran through the castle's dark halls in a mad rush, hurrying to the torture chamber. He still displayed the calmness of a king, even though doubts of his plans success plagued him from within. Alex's mind did not dwell on this long, his thoughts refocusing on recapturing Robin.  
  
"I will be the only one to possess Alchemy's might," he muttered insanely, paying no heed to the stares of servants as he passed. "No one will ever take it away from me!"  
  
Alex suddenly halted in mid-step, screeching to a sudden halt as he formulated another plan. Quickly he turned around; his concentration focused on the book that had helped him so many times before, the Tomegathericon.  
  
--- (The Tomegathericon is different in this story. Also, I had to resist the urge to write 'My Precious' during Alex's monologue.)  
  
Mia led Piers and Isaac through the halls carefully, trying to stick to unused routes at they journeyed to the castle's entrance. They remained blissfully unaware of Alex's malevolent plans as they drew ever closer to freedom.  
  
"Where will we go after we escape?" Mia whispered aloud, realizing that they had nothing planned.  
  
"I will go to Lemuria," Piers answered, shifting Isaac's weight. "You two are welcome to come with me."  
  
"We have to get out of here first," Isaac reminded them wearily. "Alex won't let us go without a fight."  
  
"You're right," Mia agreed, her forehead wrinkled with concern. "Do you think we should look for others?"  
  
Isaac chuckled softly at this, a personal joke most likely, "Knowing them; they are probably already trying to rescue us."  
  
Isaac didn't know just how right he was as the paths of both groups' paths slowly connected, their meeting guaranteed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reviewers' Spotlight-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chaos comander- Thanks for the review.  
  
The 8BTFreek- Karst is angry at everyone, it's just her nature. You can't kill Alex yet, I still need him to play my main villain.  
  
There is a Piers/Mia/Isaac type love triangle, so there is no room for Kay. I really feel sorry for Isaac and Mia when... oops almost gave it away!  
  
Get to work on those one-shots soon, or I will find out where my muses are hiding and send them to your fic. Thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowranger- Insanity is a perfect condition for Alex. Thanks for the review.  
  
PyroDragon88- Karst is just fiercely loyal to whoever he king is. BTFreek will be extremely happy when you add the Oldersiblingshipping. Thanks for the review.  
  
magical-flyingdragon- Its amazingly fun to torture Isaac. (Ask any author on how thrilling it is to hurt their favorite characters.) Thanks for the review.  
  
luner- Ivan/Sheba does look like a natural pairing, but they also look like twins. Thanks for the review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	9. Night

Disclaimer- I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (It was a difficult one to write considering what is going to happen next time.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Night  
  
Dark clouds covered the sky over Imil, changing day into night instantly. Lightning flashed steadily, only interrupted by the crashing thunder. In one of the seemingly infinite high towers of the castle, Alex stood amidst a dim room, burning candles encompassing the area around him. A golden amulet sat in his outstretched left palm, his arm holding it up high in the light. Slowly he read the incantations in the black book in his right hand, the ancient language too garbled to understand completely. Finally he halted his mutterings, the lights from all the candles extinguishing simultaneously, leaving the room in total darkness.  
  
Alex held up the amulet high, admiring it in the rapid flashes of lightning, a maniacal smile gracing his face, "Now my dreams can finally be realized." The room faded to silence as Alex exited, the final cackles of his laughter fading with each passing second.  
  
--- (I love these short ominous villain scenes.)  
  
"It's just around the corner," Felix whispered to his companions as they quietly marched the hallway, trying to keep their presence unnoticed.  
  
"Finally," Jenna exclaimed from the back before rushing to the front and around the corner. A loud crash shook the silent corridor after, Jenna falling backwards onto the floor. The adepts stopped all movement, their breaths catching from the fear of detection.  
  
"Sorry, Jenna," a soft female voice sounded from around the bend, Mia stepping out to help her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you!" Jenna jumped up, enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "Has Alex done anything to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Felix interjected, a sense of urgency evident in his voice, "but we really need to go before they discover us."  
  
"He's right," Piers agreed as he rounded the turn, shifting Isaac's weight. "It won't be long until Alex realizes what happened."  
  
Of course, the all of the adepts started to concur, until Garet noticed the significantly injured Isaac. "What did you do to Isaac?" Garet yelled angrily, forgetting stealth.  
  
"He didn't do anything," Mia shushed Garet, but he did not look convinced. "I'll tell you when we get out of here."  
  
"Alright," Garet huffed, starting back the way they had come, the rest of the group following after.  
  
---  
  
Imil faded slowly in the distance as the adepts trekked through the cold blasts of wind. Winter had enveloped the area, covering ever inch with its white powder. Felix and Hama led the group, Hama revealing the area surrounding them momentarily while Felix took bearings. Piers came next, carrying the bulk of their provisions through the deep snow, grunting with each step. Ivan and Sheba followed after, the pair holding lighter packs; the added weight the only thing keeping them from blowing away in the storm. Mia and Isaac trudged slowly through the snow behind the Jupiter adepts, the bandaged Isaac leaning on Mia, who had insisted that she help him. Garet and Jenna formed the rearguard, both looking around expectantly for attacks.  
  
The adepts' path wounded all the way to the Goma mountain range, the dark peaks towering sinisterly over them, taunting them relentlessly as the climbed a narrow path upward, heading up into the pass.  
  
"We can stop and take a break here!" Felix yelled through the harsh winds, pointing to a small opening in the rock. The adepts followed his lead, all of them settling down against the cave's interior, the howls of the wind finally fading.  
  
"How long will we stay here?" Sheba asked first, her teeth lightly shattering as she spoke. Ivan quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up.  
  
"A day at most," Felix looked to the dark ceiling, thinking. "Then we will head straight for Biblin."  
  
"What about after that?" Jenna inquired.  
  
"Lemuria's borders are open," Piers proposed while he handed out the light blankets, smiling lightly. "Although they will probably go to war for the first time in centuries after my father hears of Alex's plan."  
  
"We have to reach Biblin first," Isaac spoke somberly, already knowing what would happen. "Alex won't let us go that easily. Being beyond the kingdom's borders might not stop him."  
  
All of the adepts took this in quietly, no one speaking as Piers and Hama busied themselves with preparing their dry and cold dinner, the others retiring to separate corners of the cave; Felix, Jenna, and Garet talking lightly in one while Mia checked over Isaac's bandages silently. Night slowly came to pass as they ate and went to sleep, Isaac volunteering for the watch.  
  
---  
  
Biblin was a welcome sight to the nine adepts, the warmth of the area raising their spirits drastically in the face of the daunting path before them. The town itself was quiet, the residents waving as the adepts walked to the inn, children and pets looking on curiously. A happy air reigned around the village, deeply contrasting the atmosphere of Imil. However, everything good must always come to an end.  
  
"Isn't this a bit much?" Isaac asked as he sat down at the table, the entire top covered in food of all kinds.  
  
"No," Piers smiled modestly, watching as Garet attacked the food with a vengeance, not caring for manners. "It had been a while since any of us has had a decent meal."  
  
The night crawled onward as the adepts ate and drank to their heat's content, only Isaac remaining apart from the joy surrounding him. A fake smile covered his face as he watched his friends laugh, his mind wondering when Alex would strike. Finally he decided to leave for his room, just as a drunken Garet and Felix started singing in shrill voices. He didn't catch the pair of sapphire eyes following him upstairs, their sad glow seeping with worry.  
  
---  
  
Isaac entered his room quietly, taking of his sword and letting it drop to the ground, his armor and blue shirt following after. Slowly, he unwrapped the bandages from his bare torso, taking care not to pull too hard, finally allowing himself to collapse on the soft bed, letting take all of his weariness away.  
  
"Isaac," Mia called from the door just as he had started to fall asleep, knocking softly. "I came to check on you."  
  
Isaac remained silent, pretending that he was asleep, wanting to be alone. After a few seconds, the door creaked open; Mia tentatively stepping in, her footsteps lightly touching the floor with each step. Isaac still laid still, his breath quickening as she sat down next to him on the bed, her hand lightly tracing the scars on his chest, her eyes carefully examining his torso. Finally she stood, placing a light kiss on Isaac's forehead and cautiously stepping away from the bed, her face a light red.  
  
"Wait," Isaac spoke softly, his hand clasping Mia's, stopping her retreat. Silence encased the two as Mia turned around, her eyes locking with Isaac's. Slowly, she moved back to his bed, sitting down once again on its edge, her free hand shaking in her lap.  
  
"Mia..." Isaac tried to speak, but the words failed him, his face heating at what he wanted to say.  
  
"Isaac, I..." Mia was also at a loss for words as she reached out and stroked his spiky hair, the pair drawing ever closer. The fires of passion rose in their minds, blocking all logical thoughts as the two kissed softly, their bodies starting where their minds had failed.  
  
---  
  
The night slowly faded as all the adepts retired to bed, none noticing the two missing adepts as the drifted off to sweet dreams. No one in Biblin was awake to hear the two lovers speak softly, their words a promise to the night.  
  
"I love you," Isaac and Mia sighed together as they fell asleep, their hearts completely devoted to each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reviewers' Responses  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Daidairo- I won't tell you whether your guess is right, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
The 8BTFreek- Alex is my favorite character to use as a villain. He's manipulative, insane and power-hungry. No you cannot kill him after this fic is done; I still have at least two major ones in the works involving him. The Jupiter adepts can just sense what is going on in people's minds, including what they think and feel. Thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowranger- Thanks for the review.  
  
magial-flyingdragon- Thanks for the review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The final chapter is on the rise with a surprise in store. 


	10. Almost the End

Disclaimer- I don't own Golden Sun.

Sorry for the long wait, summer break's lazy disease is starting to take hold on me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost the End

Sol's rays illuminated the night sky slowly, the night coming to an end in a silent whisper. The town of Biblin was quiet, no person awake to view the dawn, a peculiar silence reining over the sleeping town. Only a light humming shattered the calm town, its ring emanating from the inn. Felix stood just outside the door, lightly carving a small wooden block, his eyes watching the orange lights dance across the sky.

Suddenly, he stopped, his hums echoing lightly through the air. Something that he had not felt in many years shot through his senses, the image of a dark force assaulting his mind. "This can't be good," Felix mumbled softly, stepping back into the inn.

---

In his room, Isaac woke, his eyes jumping open, a shock seeming to run through his body. He could feel a vile aura approaching, searching for him. "Alex," he whispered, still aware that Mia was sleeping soundly next to him.

Quickly but quietly, Isaac threw on his clothes, his blue tunic and pants slipping on easily. Next he strapped his sword on his back before finally reaching to tie his trademark yellow scarf around his neck. Isaac paused however, his hands fumbling when he looked to Mia's angelic face. Gently, Isaac folded his scarf, carefully walking over and placing beside Mia.

"I love you," he whispered delicately, placing a light kiss on her pale forehead. A small smile graced Mia's lips as she slept on, her features betraying true bliss. Solemnly, he walked out the door, a single trail of water trailing down his cheek.

---

Isaac stepped out of his room silently, his face grim as he treaded past the rooms of all his friends toward the exit, his eyes the only thing displaying the deep horror that haunted his soul.

"Where are you going?" Felix was standing just outside the door, questioning Isaac as he stepped out.

"Alex is coming," Isaac answered shortly, his eyes locked on the morning sky. "You must have sensed him also."

"We don't want you to leave alone," Felix sighed, looking to his friend. "If you wait, we'll all be ready to help you is this fight."

"No," Isaac shook his head sadly, "this is something I must face alone."

"Suit yourself," Felix grumbled, turning to go back inside. "Just don't die on us."

Isaac said nothing, silently starting his walk out of town. Nothing else disturbed the quiet town, the entire village an oblivious audience to Isaac's departure.

---

"Has he left?" Hama asked her husband as he entered the inn, her lilac eyes mirroring worry.

"Yes," Felix looked down, hiding his sadness. "You were right; there was nothing to be done."

"The future is not definite," Hama drew Felix into a tight hug. "Not even a Jupiter mage knows for certain what will happen."

"So Isaac will decide the outcome of this fight," Felix frowned, looking much older than he was.

---

Soft winds blew softly over the fields north of Biblin, the grass dancing slowly to its own rhythm. Isaac stood in the middle of the vast plain, his cobalt eyes watching, waiting for something. Sighing apprehensively, he sat down and ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair, continuing his waiting.

"You should never let your guard down," a sinister voice spoke from behind him, its vile tone poisoning the air.

"I never do," the earth behind Isaac rumbled violently, a giant rift opening just in front of the voice. A giant eruption of golden energy ripped through the space, missing the voice by mere inches.

"You truly are Robin," Isaac spun around to catch Alex in his vision. "If you are defeated, I can gain the power of the Golden Sun!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Isaac mumbled under his breath before speaking aloud. "How do you know of me?"

"It does not matter," Alex's smile faltered slightly before he drew out a plain sword. "Let us do battle."

---

Back in Biblin, the remaining adepts woke to greet the new day, their mumbles of drowsiness echoing throughout the inn. Each left their rooms wearily, their minds not ready to face the new day, except for one.

In her room, Mia finally awoke, stretching from previously unknown aches. She sighed lightly as the new rays of Sol danced across the room, turning over and whispering to the absent Isaac, "Isaac..."

Suddenly, Mia realized he was not beside her as her arms clasped the empty bed sheets. Quickly, she glanced across the room, her eyes not catching any sight of Isaac or his belongings. "Maybe he left already," Mia rationalized nervously, quickly pulling on her white robes and stepping from the blankets. She paused before leaving the room though, her fingers grasping a long yellow scarf from where it sat next to her. Mia's sapphire eyes widened when she realized where the cloth came from, her feet rushing out the door.

---

Sparks flew in the field, a product of Isaac and Alex's fight. Both breathed heavily as they swung again and again, neither able to find an opening in their opponent's defense.

"You're a good fighter," Isaac complimented in an almost patronizing tone.

"I am a great fighter," Alex corrected, sneering while he made a horizontal slash. "And you are a lot weaker than I thought you would be."

Isaac jumped back from the fray, his lips forming a tight smile. 'I cannot even defeat this weakling without my other side,' he thought. He sighed contentedly however, his mind free from worry, 'I must be getting too old.'

"What are you waiting for?" Alex yelled at the thinking Isaac.

"I just had to think for a moment," Isaac focused his energies, concentrating the full force of his Venus psynergy on the area. Golden energy erupted from Isaac's body, the light summoning large chunks of rocks from the earth about them.

"We will both be killed!" Alex yelled cowardly as giant columns of rock surrounded him, cutting of his escape route.

"You are right," Isaac grinned calmly through the overbearing power. Finally, he unleashed the stored energy, causing huge rifts to open in the ground, engulfing the entire field in its cataclysmic display.

Moments later, it was over, the barren earth closing, swallowing up Alex's corpse and leaving behind a small wasteland in the wake of its force. Surprisingly, a single person stood in the center of all the destruction his form appearing as the dust cleared, his now soot coated body swaying lightly. "Goodbye, Mia," Isaac mumbled softly before falling to the ground.

--- (I really did not want write this scene.)

"Has anyone seen Isaac?" Mia asked as she rejoined the group at breakfast, her hands clasping his yellow scarf close.

"No," Garet resolutely answered. "I thought that he was still in bed."

"He isn't there," Felix informed them. "He left this morning."

"Where is he?" Garet slammed his fist down onto the wooden table, sending food flying through the air. "Why would he leave us?"

"Isaac left to fight Alex," Hama answered for her husband, her calm lilac eyes locking with Garet's angry ones. "He headed north."

Mia had heard enough, having already started out the door the second Hama finished speaking. Only one person tried to stop her as he exited, Piers' hand latching onto her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" he asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to find Isaac," Mia whispered, breaking from his grip and running out the door. The other adepts followed soon after, needing no reason to help a friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewer's Response-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 8BTFreek- If you need a villain to slash at, try Sephiroth from FFVII. I still haven't beaten his second form on the final stage. There is a teensy bit of Aquashipping at the end, hopefully the next chapter.

Thanks for the compliment. You do a real good job with Steamshipping.

Thanks for the only review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The End

Disclaimer- I don't own Golden Sun.

This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Sunlight played lightly over the misty isle of Lemuria, flowing softly over the ancient buildings in the light breeze. Sol's rays burned brighter on one particular spot however, its radiance shining on the statue of a single swordsman.

He stood frozen in a fierce battle pose, his stone scarf struggling against a nonexistent wind while he held his long sword up high. The sculpted spiky hair stood unaffected by the imagined wind, contrasting the rest of the statue. The face was blank, no hand skillful enough to carve the man's face.

Two distant figures strolled up the cemetery's walkway, moving slowly past the granite tombstones towards the grand statue. Their appearances grew clearer as the two grew closer, a middle-aged cerulean haired woman leading a small blonde girl down the many rows, both clad in long white dresses.

"Where are we going, Mother?" azure searched for sapphire as the little girl looked up to her mother.

"Just wait a few moments, Maria," the woman pleaded as the pair came upon their destination.

They came to rest under a small grove of trees, just before the stone swordsman. Silently they sat, watching the scenery before them in quiet wonder. Birds chirped melodiously as the mother and daughter enjoyed the calm of the area, temporarily forgetting the reason they were there.

"Mother, why did you bring me here?" Maria broke the peace surrounding them with one question.

"Maria," the woman paused thoughtfully before continuing. "There is something that both I and Piers have been hiding from you for a long time now."

"What is it?" Maria's midnight eyes were alive with curiosity as she leaned closer to her mother.

"Have you ever wondered why you look so different from us, or why you're an earth adept?" the mother was having great difficulty trying to explain the secret.

"No," Maria shook her head soundly, "I have never really paid it any mind."

"Well," the mother sighed as she tried to explain, but eventually, she decided that the truth was the best option. "Piers isn't your real father."

"What do you mean?" Maria's pale face looked dumbfounded for a moment, before her natural curiosity kicked in, causing her to ask her next question right afterward. "If Piers isn't my father, then who is?"

"Do you see that statue over there?" the mother pointed a gloved hand at the stone swordsman, watching her daughter nod her head slowly. "This statue is the grave of the greatest swordsman in all of Weyward."

Maria's eyes widened in anticipation, already knowing what was to be said next. Suddenly, she yelled out, not able to stand the wait any longer, "He is my father!"

"Yes," the mother answered softly, restraining the energetic girl in her lap. "I met Isaac a long time ago and fell in love upon first seeing him."

"If you were in love, then why did he leave you?" Maria asked quietly, reading her mother's sadness.

"Isaac never has left me," the mother smiled lightly. "A piece of him lives on in you."

"Mom," Maria hugged her mother tightly, feeling small droplets of water fall down on her head. "What was father like?"

The day slowly passed away, filled with a story of epic bravery. Silently, Maria listened to her mother tell the tale of the stable boy who was really the strongest warrior in the world. However, by the end of the tale both were confused as to why Isaac lost his final battle.

"Why did he die?" Maria cried into her mother's shoulder, her mother joining her.

"I think that he passed on something special to Maria," the mother pushed back her daughter's blonde hair and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Something special to protect you as you grow older."

"Hey you two," a new voice entered the conversation, Piers having snuck up the path. He looked at the pair's gloomy faces, already knowing what ailed them, but feigning ignorance. Quickly he picked Maria up in his arms, setting her on his broad shoulders. "The ship is ready to leave, Mia."

"Then Garet, Jenna, Sheba and Ivan are ready?" Mia smiled softly, standing from her spot on the grass.

"Yes, and we had best not keep them waiting," Piers started down the stone path, listening to Maria talk about her day.

Mia had not moved however, gazing intently at the stone statue of Isaac. Reflexively, she reached into one of her pockets, pulling out the folded yellow scarf from those many years ago. Sadly, she rubbed her pale cheek against the fabric, before uttering a small goodbye at the tombstone, small droplets of water streaming down her face, "Goodbye, Isaac."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end to Stable Boy, though if you are confused about something, I can always answer it via e-mail or in an installment of another story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewer's Responses-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowranger- Isaac could not turn into Robin because the Golden Sun's powers had already been passed down to his daughter. Thanks for the review.

Isaac's Girlfriend- Would it help if I apologized for letting him die? Thanks for the review.

The 8BTFreek- I suddenly feel very sorry for Sepiroth, though I cannot figure out why. Thanks for the wish of good luck, and thanks for the review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
